​The Upper World
the cheese factory, the Disney characters are working hard making cheese as Ratigan, Fat Cat, and Rancid Rabbit are up above with Fat Cat talking through a megaphone Fat Cat/Toplofty: Your attention, please. Today, I am pleased to announce that my associates and I now control all cheese manufacturing in the tri-state area. pause Oh, come now. This is great news. Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Course, all of you will have to triple your output. Disney Characters/Random workers: What? Triple our output?! Gopher/Mouse With Glasses: What's in it for us?! Ratigan/Grasping: Your jobs, that's what. Gopher/Mouse With Glasses: We work too many hours as it is! Peg Pete/Female Worker: That's right! the workers begin to protest Ernest/Papa: Calm Down! Calm Down! Don't make trouble! makes throat-slicing gesture, Pete salutes in agreement, he and his goons, hyenas by the names of Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano run away, workers still continue protesting Gopher/Mouse With Glasses: We're workin' ourselves to the bone, while you're all gettin' fat! How 'bout cutting us in?! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Actually, we're cutting you OUT! and the hyenas beat Gopher with their billy clubs, in shadows Ernest/Papa: Ayish! This is like Lake Hoohaw all over again! Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Aw. You feeling homesick old otter? walks away angrily Hey, I'm talking to you! Fat Cat/Toplofty: You see? There's that Ernest Otter again, stirring up trouble. Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: They're all ungrateful louts, and it's just the beginning. Dissent is like a disease. Ratigan/Grasping: So we must cure them of it, before the infection spreads. that night, Ernest is forlornly walking toward his house and reaches his front door Ernest/Papa: look at the stars We could use some help, you know. Nothing showy. Just a sign to let us know you're listening. [he puts his paw on the door sign (mezuzah) and kisses it before he walks in the house] Roo. Roo/Fievel: Daddy. Opal/Mama: Oh, it's about time you got home. Ernest/Papa: I want to hear everything, but first, oh, you wouldn't believe what happened at the factory. Opal/Mama: throat Ernest, we have a guest. Ernest/Papa: Olive, nonchalantly A pleasure, I'm sure. So, as I was say... stunned ...ing-- Roo/Fievel: Daddy, this is Olive. Olive/Cholena: It is an honor to meet the father of my friend, Roo. Ernest/Papa: in shock You are an Indian? Roo/Fievel: Yeah. She's from this really old tribe that lives in a big cave right under New York City. Ernest/Papa: This is your idea of a sign? next day, Jelly and Opal are grooming Olive to have her look presentable to the upper world. Roo and Max look on as they laugh. Roo, Max, Jelly, and Olive get ready to spend the day in New York as they are enjoying a ride on the train. They get blasted with smoke as they are at first shocked and then laugh. The scene cuts to Roo flying in the sky on the back of a blue owl with a green bowtie and brown loafers. This is X the Owl. Jelly and Olive ride together on a purple penguin with a pink ponytail and light blue long-sleeve dress. This is Summer Penguin. Max is riding on the back of a yellow bird with blue eyes. This is Tweety Bird. The group gets to Coney Island. On the Tunnel of Love, they are sitting underneath the humans. A couple share a kiss. This gets Max inspired as he puckers his lips to get Olive to kiss him. She is shocked and picks up Roo, and Max kisses his cheek. Unaware that he got tricked, Max grins a mile wide and Roo gives him a dirty look. The four then take a sail around New York Harbor. Jelly and Olive enjoy the sights, and then look to see Roo and Max as they are sleeping. Cut to the club where Mortimer Mouse had told the factory owners about Olive Ratigan/Grasping: An Indian? Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Uh-huh. Fat Cat/Toplofty: Oh, that's charming. First you let that Ernest Otter tell you what to do. Now his son is giving that little doggie a guided tour! We have to find her fast! Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Forget about her. What about the rest of them? Good gravy. A tribe of savages under our feet? What if they invade us? Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Ah, they wouldn't stand a chance against my boys. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: And what makes you so sure? Pete/Police Chief McBrusque: Well, for one thing, WE DON'T FIGHT FAIR!! Mortimer with his billy club Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Oh. That does make a difference. falls off of Pete's billy club